Story 4/19
The 4/19 session started with the group preparing to bluff their way through an interrogation of Beorn that involved holding him over the wall of the keep. During the previous session, they managed to trick a patrol of guards that Beorn had some information about the siege Amaras was conducting, and the guards bought it. Geistsabel decides to lurk around the keep and try to find more information while staying out of sight. The guards led them down the corridor through a set of double doors (that required a large key to open) that led into the main hallway inside the keep. Once inside the main hallway, the group found a room with 20 or so men preparing for battle on the ground level. The men were hastily suiting up into heavy armor, and Balgug was among them. On the 2nd level of the main hallway, the group saw a bald man wearing orange robes and 3 very large humans holding great battelaxes. The bald man motioned for the leader of the guard patrol to come over to him, and the group had a minute to asses their surroundings. Monashe walked over and spoke with a man suiting up in armor, and found that he was one of the old city guard that was in on the plot to become a new-world-order city guard. They were preparing to counter the siege outside their gates with the 20 of their men, and some other number of flanking groups that he didn't mention specifically. Beorn noticed that battleaxes the 3 large men were holding had a symbol on them that matched the language from Myrissa's book, and he also noticed the skull/sickle/stick combo was nowhere to be found. Aeowyn noticed that the bald man was emanating a bit of arcanic energy, but that the battleaxes were swirling with intense arcanic energies. The bald man eventually ends his conversation with the guard leader, and walks away seemingly frustrated. The guard leader says that they can go forward with the plan to interrogate Beorn, and to follow him. The group follows him down a hallway to the left, and passes several normal doors until they reach a specific door that he opens. Behind this door, is a small vertical chasm with wooden ladder steps nailed to the wall. The chasm goes 30 feet straight up to the top of the wall. The leader sends 1 of his 3 men up the ladder, while the other 2 hold Beorn. That man gets to the top, and calls for Erevan, Aeowyn, Khaelis, Klon and Monashe to come up, which they do. Once up top, the man lowers a rope that they intend to use to bring Beorn up with, and everyone except Khaelis helps pull. After 10 feet of pulling, Khaelis attempts to grab the man and toss him over the wall. Unfortunately Khaelis didn't quite have his feet planted, and the man was able to resist the throw and call for help. In the confusion, Beorn manages to close the top door of the chasm and convince the leader and the other 2 that the group is dangerous and he can help them. The 5 up top knock the guard unconscious, and Monashe goes to investigate the chasm. After opening the top door, he drops down and inadvertently alerts the leader that Beorn has been tricking them. Monashe and Beorn are able to knock the leader unconscious and subdue the other two. They take the two conscious ones up the chasm. The 5 up top can see the siege taking place, and investigate the area. They find a great weapon for Erevan to equip in a chest, and place the unconscious man in the chest. They then open the door to a rook at the end of the walkway, and a fight breaks out between 3 men inside the rook and the 5 of them. Once Monashe and Beorn make it up the chasm, their 2 captives join the 3 men inside the rook in a fight. The group is able to defeat the men in combat, and find that the rook has a mechanism to lift the main gate! They find 3 boxes in the rook room with puzzle mechanisms, but they solve the puzzles and that gives them full access to the main gate lift. In preparation to lift the main gate, Monashe sends Hawkmoon with a message to Amaras that they are about to lift the gate, and they place a crate with 2 unconscious men on top of the chasm entrance, and they begin to lift the gate.... <--------- Previous Session [[Story 5/16|Next Session --------->]]